20 Reasons Why I Love You
by WeAreBaleyX
Summary: Lucas Scott knew the day he met Brooke Davis that he loved, but never told her how he felt. Instead he wrote it down, all 20 reasons why. Lies, pain, hurt, truth and most importantly love. How long will it take for Brooke to realise. MAJOR BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a beginning of an era, the two best people are writing the most amazing story together. Aka**** BrucasLoveX and Mrs. who together are WeAreBaleyX We thought we would write a One Tree Hill, Brucas story to show our dedication and appreciation to one of the most amazing couple EVER. We hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review! We Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of One Tree Hill, but wish we did.**

**Quote: "I'd miss the girl behind the red door" Lucas Scott in One Tree Hill :D**

Chapter 1

_(Lucas POV)_

Ok, so for most people the first day of high school, is one of the most terrifying experiences but, I guess they never met Brooke Davis. I remember the first time I ever saw her; she was standing with a group of other people but yet all I saw was her, her laugh her smile her beauty I remember everything.

And then she looked at me, only for a second but I felt like we shared a lifetime. The look spoke a million emotions and words, but yet silent as anything.

The first class of the day was Biology, which I normally couldn't stand but luck was shining down on me because it turned out Brooke was in my class.

"Pull out a name and he/she will be your lab partner for the term" The teacher had said as she brought the name past half the class and then I heard my name.

I looked up and saw Brooke wave and smile and I think that was the happiest moment of my life realising that I would get to spend two hours a week with Brooke Davis.

I walked over as casual as I could but managed to trip over the stool, she tried to hide a smile.

"Hey I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke introduced herself once she had recollected herself after watching me stack it; I still cannot believe I did that.

"Hi, Lucas, Lucas Scott." I answered sitting down next to her, Brooke laughed and replied,

"Well hey Lucas, Lucas Scott." She said through laughter. And I smiled even though the joke was at my expense I didn't care, she was laughing that was enough to make me smile even in this most humiliating introduction.

"So you any good at Chemistry," I said, and then instantly regretted it, was that really the first thing I could think of too ask her, I remember thinking.

"We're in Biology" She said giving me a really strange look. Now I was even more embarrassed, and I could tell this wasn't going to go to well.

"Well, not really sorry…." There was an awkward pause and she began tapping her nails on the desk.

"Look you probably will fail with me as a partner, I'm sure I can find someone who will trade." Brooke said hastily picking up her stuff but I grabbed her hand to stop her but it just meant she dropped her books and they all fell to the floor.

We both lowered to the floor to pick them up and practically bumped heads, I picked up one of her books and apologised.

"You really know how to make an impression" Brooke said with a smile.

"Thanks I guess I'll take that as a compliment, and don't trade; I think we will have some fun!" I said.

Weeks passed and getting to know Brooke was loads of fun, she had amazing energy and a huge heart and smile.

"Hey Luke, you wanna grab a coffee after school!" Brooke asked one day after school while I was at my locker.

"Sure I'll meet you by the gym after school." I answered happily and smiled at the reactions of every other male in a 10 yard radius, the envy is their eyes, was hysterical.

"Cool but why the gym?" Confused Brooke asked, they never meet by the gym.

"Well its basketball try outs this afternoon." I answered, and the nerves came sweeping back, I had been trying to forget about it until the last minute.

"Oh wicked, I never knew you played, you any good?" Brooke asked with a quirky smile.

"You better believe it," My confidence coming back to me, I was nervous but excited at the same, I wasn't sure what the competition would be like. Well that was a lie I knew I had one major person to watch, but I wasn't worried, after all he was my twin brother.

"You'd better watch out for some guy called Nathan the whole school is talking about how good he is, he is supposed to be mega hot too!" Brooke added the last part and I remember thinking at the time nothing of it because of course every girl in school was falling for Nathan, it happened at every other school

"He is also my brother!" I said and that defiantly Brooke by surprise and then she realised what she had just said and cringed.

"Oh, that's not what I expected you to say." She said awkwardly fiddling with her fingers and shuffling her feet looking down to the floor. And I laughed at her innocence, and she laughed back.

"Yeah I know we tend to keep in low profile," I commented as we walked to lunch.

"You guys don't get along?" Brooke asked and presumed, but I shook my head.

"No we get along great just…" I couldn't think of a way to end the sentence, without sounding ridiculous.

Brooke tried to search for my answer using her eyes, "Well?"

"Its complicated." I answered finally, realising that probably wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"I guess I should translate that as, but out Brooke none of your business." Brooke said biting her bottom lip.

I hastily turned to look at her, "No that's not it, its just if I tell you, you will think its stupid or weird, most people do."

"I'm not most people." And I stopped in the corridor and just thought about what she said and she was right she wasn't most people she was Brooke Davis.

--

And now four years later and we are really good friends, best friends me and Brooke do everything together. I feel like I know everything about her and she thinks she knows everything about me and yet she doesn't know the most important thing of all. The fact that I love her.

--

**So what did everyone think?? We hoped you enjoyed it!!**

**We would love as many reviews as possible!! Leave a comment and tell us what you think, how we can improve and what you would like to see happen!**

**Thanks,**

**WeAreBaleyX**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We hope you liked the first chapter! All credit goes to Issy, on that one! We couldn't get the document to send to each other! So that was so annoying. But it is Shannen now and I am going to attempt to write the second chapter. Wish Me Luck. **

**:) So basically this is where the list of 20 Things that Lucas Loves about Brooke Starts. Each chapter will be dedicated to one of the things, unless we mix two together. Not sure yet. Also the story will progress, everyday that he writes one more thing he loves about her. If you don't understand then sorry but still read and review. Thanks. Also thank you so much Issy and Dhara, for arranging for my birthday to meet James Lafferty. I am very excited!!! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! But one day I will own James Lafferty hopefully. ;) **

**Oh and also any good One Tree Hill quotes please say and we will write them up!! Thanks. **

Chapter 2

_(Lucas POV)_

Firstly, I love the way you smile at me.

"Guess who?" A voice behind me called, shortly after, two hands covered my eyes and I was going to play along but how could I forget the sweet ringing tone of her voice and the warmth of her hands. It was definitely Brooke.

"I know its you, Brooke, I know you too well." I answered.

"Well Lucas, that's just as well. Because I wondered if you wanted to come with me to my favourite place after school?" I immediately knew where this was, and she knew that as well. "Sure I would be happy to accompany you to the mall"

"Ok. I will meet you outside the gym after school, Ok?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, it's a date." I answered. I always used that quote but I don't think she ever really got the hint. And now I had to wait 2 whole hours again to see her again. I loved spending time with Brooke; she always knew how to cheer me up. And to be honest, today hasn't been the best day.

We were now seniors, which obviously was very exciting but it meant that this year we had to win the State Championships. Especially as it was Coach's last year. He was retiring after this season. The team wanted to win and wanted to make Coach Durham proud. So we had to be in the gym every morning at 5:00am ready for early practice. With my heart condition it was really hard, but I didn't want to be treated differently from the others. Mom had said that because I hadn't played in a while. With the consent of Coach, and that I was in good condition, that I would be allowed to play the championship. So training had started about a week ago and I was already worn out. Seriously it was very intense but i wanted to train. I wanted to win.

So, sitting in English class now, was a bit boring and I couldn't wait to go out with Brooke this afternoon. The time seemed to go much slower. English is my favourite subject so I decided to put my head down and stop continuously staring at the clock.

Well that idea failed then. After about literally 2 minutes, there I found myself staring at the clock. And just to think. I had another lesson after this one as well. I started to think over what had happened between me and Brooke before. There had been lots of chemistry and we did go out once before but we were younger and it was never going to happen again. I knew she didn't feel the same about me. So I wasn't going to embarrass myself by expressing my feelings. I mean I couldn't remember much about us going out in the first place, but I knew that I didn't love her half as much as I do now. It was probably just a 2 day thing. You know like everyone does when they are young and foolish. We didn't really know each other either.

I haven't had one girlfriend since, I mean yeah I was one of the basketball players and hung out with all the cool people but I've never been that interested in anyone else but Brooke. She is so different and special. Time seemed to go much quicker when I was thinking about Brooke. It was already the end of the lesson and now I only had History to get through. We had previously been watching a documentary on world war one. And luckily we didn't have to take notes. I hated taking notes, it was so boring and how could you learn form that. I walked into the classroom as the bell went for last period and remembered that Brooke was in my History class. She had obviously forgotten as well we had History together. I looked over to her and she smiled her perfect smile at me.

I took my seat at the back of the class and every so often glanced over towards her. She looked back a few times and our eyes met. I wasn't really paying any attention to the video and yet I still knew it would help us in our finals at the end of year. But I still, I chose to ignore that for now.

She mouthed to me; "Sorry, I have cheer practice after school, but you have basketball don't you?"

I mouthed back to her; "What?" I didn't catch what she had just tried to explain to me. I must have looked like an idiot. And it was lucky the teacher didn't catch us. I couldn't help but silently chuckle.

She turned away, noticing the teacher was looking in her direction but about 2 minutes later turned back again. And repeated. "Sorry, I have cheer practice after school, but you have basketball don't you?"

"Oh yeah I do actually, thanks." I had forgotten, seriously I had to get sorted out. Brooke made me forget so much. I still wanted to go, but didn't know if she did. So I tried to get her attention again. Pssssttt. She turned around as well a few other people but once they had realised that I didn't want to talk to them. They turned back round.

"So are we still going or not?

"Sure I want to, do you?" Brooke asked. Did she really have to ask that I mean the answer was obvious?

"Yeah, it will be fun!" I replied. She nodded and turned back around to the front of the class and concentrated on the video and so did I. Just before the bell was about to go. I glanced over quickly and there she was staring at me too.

And so there, she was sitting in front of me. Her wonderful smile, that smile I loved so much. She had smiled in front of me so much, but every time felt, different, special, wonderful. Like nothing else mattered. It was just us in that room, there and then. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Hey guys! Issy here!!**

**Shannen so glad you had a good birthday!! OMG James Lafferty is soooo funny!! I cannot believe we got you to meet him fro your birthday!! He is seriously cool guys!!**

**OMG One Tree Hill season 6 finale!!! AMAZING EPISODE!!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 3

I love your infectious laugh.

I finally got out the gym after a gruelling 2 hour session of basketball practise; Whitey worked us to the limit.

I waited in the courtyard outside school where we agreed we would meet and I heard a girls laugh from across the way and I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Hey Brooke!" I said greeting her as she ran over. God, I loved her laugh!

"Hey Luke, how was practise because you look like hell," Brooke said giggling at her own joke.

And somehow it didn't matter that the joke was at my expense, I laughed along with her and she smiled her famous Brooke Davis smile.

"So where do you wanna hang out tonight?" Brooke asked me already knowing my answer.

"Where do you wanna hang out?" I asked her already knowing her answer, it was a regular joke we had going between the two of us which to the average person would probably seem stupid and not at all funny, but I dunno it just was with Brooke.

"Well how about we go half and half." Brooke suggested with a light in her eye, and I laughed again we came to this decision every week, and yet every week Brooke would look as if it was the brightest idea each time.

"So rivercourt and mall it is." I concluded.

"Sounds perfect," Brooke said with as smile, and leading the way out of school and to my car.

The car ride anywhere was always funny, as mine and Brooke's taste in music isn't exactly the same, I like Fall out Boy and she is more a Taylor Swift fan so our arguments on what to listen to isn't always quite entertaining.

But as usual we normally meet in the middle and have The Wreckers and Jimmy Eat World.

I pull up the car by the rivercourt and jump out the car and grab the ball from the back.

I throw the ball and it goes straight threw the net, Brooke laughs.

"You make it looks so easy; whenever I do it I look semi-retarded!" Brooke says walking over to me.

"It's easy, come here." I take her hand and pull her in front of me and give her the ball.

"Lucas you know I can't do it." Brooke moaned.

I take her hands and aim for the basket, "Now flick you wrists and shoot." I coach.

Brooke throws the ball and it goes into the net, she jumps up and does a little celebration dance.

"Yeah! I never have been able to do that before! Thanks Luke." Brooke says and engulfs me in a giant bear hug.

"You're welcome Brooke."

A couple of hours later and Brooke and I are wandering round shops in the mall where Brooke points out every single piece of clothing telling me what is fashionably wrong and right with it.

And if it was anyone else, I would probably have told them to shut up hours ago but since it is Brooke I just listen.

"So Brooke we always talk about me and my life, and we never seem to talk to about you. I wanna know you better, tell me something about you." I ask, as we sit down in a café.

"Well I am dying for coffee." Brooke jokes, but I can tell she is just covering up the fact she doesn't want to tell me something.

"Brooke…."

"I don't really like to talk about my life, my parents and where I come from because people don't understand."

"Try me."

"I guess what I mean is to the human eye it would seem like a prefect life, tons of money, huge house, loads of clothes. But they don't see what I see, because what I see is pain, fear, arguing parents, obsessive power and a strain to always be perfect. So if you want me too tell you something about myself I guess I would say, don't presume things to be perfect before you know the whole story."

And in that single moment, I felt like I could honestly say that I had found something perfect, I had found Brooke Davis because I knew the whole story.

"So do you wanna order?" Brooke asked with a smile, but her voice slightly cracked and a single tear fell from her eye.

"You are amazing Brooke Davis, believe that. Because someday the whole world will too."

"Thanks Lucas, and believe in self greatness too because you are, and the world will know it too someday."

And we smiled, and in the moment all my dreams and hopes for the future felt restored because I knew that as long as Brooke was in my life that everything would be okay.

And then Brooke laughed that infectious laugh of hers and I knew every single guy in the room would be so jealous right now!

--

**Okay what did you think, please leave comments good or bad!! Love to hear what you think!!**

**I can't get over how amazing the finale was!! But I cannot believe that Chad and Hilarie aren't coming back for season 7!! It will be soooo different! Please tell us what you are thinking about them leaving too!!**

**Thanks!**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey. Hey guys. Shannen here! So I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. That last chapter was great, well done Issy. So here is the next chapter I am very excited for the rest of this story and think you guys are gonna love it! As you can imagine the last chapters will be the best but this backs up the story and introduces Brucas to all you faithful readers :). I cannot say how grateful we are to everyone who reviews and read this story. It gives us so much inspiration (Lool that was cheesy). But seriously we love you guys, you should have seen us in the middle of English class the other day. We were so excited by how many reviews we have and literally was screaming and jumping up and down. We looked like freaks. Back to the chapter, ummmm… you get introduced to Nathan and Haley in this chapter. Yay! Who loves Naley? Yes we do. **

**One Tree Hill Quote: **_**By:**__**Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. **_**"There had to be one thing, something that nobody else had ever said before, something that would change her mind, I'm Sorry" ------- Brooke: "Me too!" ------- Lucas: "That wasn't it!"**

Chapter 4

3. I love your beauty on the inside and out.

"Hey Brooke" I said, as I walked up from behind and put my arm around her. She turned round to see me smiled. We walked into school together.

"Look I bet every single guy is jealous right now. I get to walk into school with my favourite girl." I know I acted really confident around her all of sudden but why not she not the one to judge and we are best friends. "Oh ok then, whatever just leave me out of this then Lucas" I turned round to see Haley there. Also come to give me a hug. "Haley, of course your one of my favourite girls" We all laughed. Haley and Brooke were practically best friends now. They did everything together, and like I said, I was so happy because my two favourite girls loved each other so much. I didn't have to go through the whole the best friends hating on my girlfriend. We decided to sit at the benches at the front of school. We all had a free period now and so Nathan cam and joined us. "Hey Nathan." I said to him as he sat down. "Hey Luc, what you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much really" Brooke responded. I watched as Haley rested her head on Nathans shoulder and he kissed her on her head. It was so cute and I all I could think about was Brooke doing the same to me. I looked at her and she was also watching their genuine love for each other. It kind of made it a bit awkward, so I decided to break the silence. "I have been down at the river court a lot. Practicing." I answered Nathans previous question. But I don't think anyone was really listening.

The bell rang for first period but we all didn't have any lesson so it was ok. We planned to sit here for the first hour and then after Nathan and I had extra basketball which was good because we got out of calculus class. I hated it; there was not one good thing about it. Seriously. The teacher was so boring, well the subject is so rubbish, I enjoy English so much better. Haley and Nathan werent in my class and

even worse, Brooke wasn't in my class. So we were at the moment just making general conversation, so I decided to move on. "Guys can you remember the first time Brooke and you met?" I said talking to Haley. It was probably at this very bench I remembered. "Oh yeah, at this bench right." Haley answered.

"Yeah I remember that was so funny." Brooke also responded.

"Tell me about it guys, I wasn't there." Nathan asked. I smiled happy to bring up this conversation because I will always remember how nice they were to each other. I smiled and Haley started.

"Ok so I was hanging out with Luc and we had just walked to school together and so we walked up the drive together, I cant remember what we were talking about but Lucas lead me over to Brooke who was sitting here. I think Lucas had planned it all?" Haley began the story and Brooke smiled. I interrupted "I didn't plan it." I smirked because I did really. "I really wanted them to meet." I added.

"So he introduces me to Brooke and we all sit down. And Lucas says to Brooke, well Haley is going out with Nathan!" Haley continued. Brooke started to blush because she knew what was coming!

"Ok I will tell the next part, so remember Nathan I as very young and stupid back then. I say to her wow, nice going he is the fit basketball player right? At that point Haley blushed as well." Brooke said. They all started to laugh including Nathan who found this highly amusing. "Well, I do charm all the ladies." Nathan added jokingly and Haley hit him playfully on the shoulder.

I decided to tell the next part because it was my favourite. "So then Brooke apologized and said: Well nice one. Anyway I love your hair, you are so pretty."

"Ahhhhh, I remember that now." Haley answered. I was so terrified that day, cheerleaders used to scare the hell out of me especially the freaking captain. But hey look at me now, I am one."

"Yep but you will also always be tutor girl!" Brooke added. They both smiled and then hugged over the table.

Not aware what the time was, the bell suddenly rang for second period, they needed to move fast. "Luc, Whitey is gonna kill us we're late." Nathan said. The two girls laughed at us and then suddenly got up realizing they would be late too for their next class. I gave Brooke and hug and then was when I realized her natural beauty on the inside. What she had said to Haley that day was so nice and comforting. And also her radiant beauty on the outside too. She was the kindest person I would ever meet in my life.

**Well I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. I am very sad atm I have just watched Mom at Sixteen. It is such a sad film but great, literally crying here. If you have seen it please let me know. :) Love you all. Until next time. Shannen xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys so I feel terrible that I haven't updated in a while, Shannen's last chapter was awesome so there is a lot of pressure to be as good! Hope I don't fail you buddy!**

**I am loving Gossip Girl at the moment, so thought I would use them as a quote.**

**Quote: 'Chuck you know I adore all of Gods creatures and the metaphors that they inspire, but those butterflies got to be murdered.' **_**Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf in Gossip Girl**_

Chapter 5

I love your bravery and determination

I woke up on Saturday and saw the sun streaming through my window and decided that I was going to lie in.

"Rise and shine Luke, today is a new day and you need to pack a bag because me and you are going on a trip." Brooke cried happily bounding into my room; I groaned it was far too early to be getting up.

"Brooke come back in an hour and get me, I am trying to sleep here." I moaned shoving my head under a pillow to try and drown out her cries.

"Hey lazy out of bed, you do not want to get me angry trust me!"

"Fine I'm up," I cried getting out of bed, I ran my hands through my head and stretched my arms, but Brooke was soon hurrying me along.

"No time, so much to do so little time my friend. Chop chop. Now I'll meet you in the car in 15 minutes sharp, you got that 15 minutes." Brooke ordered me, but I couldn't be mad at her she had that cute and amazing spark in her eye.

"Go!" Brooke shouted after a while, when she realised that I wasn't actually moving in any direction forward to being ready.

"Okay I'm going; I'll see you in the car." I surrendered.

Brooke walked happily to the door, "Hey, you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked before she left.

"No, it's a surprise!"

--

Exactly 15 minutes later I arrived out at the car, and was greeted by Nathan and Haley too.

"Hey guys, Brooke told you where we are going?" I asked them getting into the car, I was curious to see what kind of adventure Brooke was taking us all on.

"No guess it will be a surprise for all of us!" Haley said moving over, making space for me to sit down.

"Everyone ready," Brooke asked looking over her shoulder.

"If you tell us where we are going crazy lady!" Nathan shouted in a joking tone.

"Okay so I wanted it to be a surprise but since you guys are being so moany I will tell you now! We are going on a road trip to Las Vegas!" Brooke cheered excitedly.

"No way!" Haley screamed, and Nathan and I just looked on at Brooke in total shock. I mean Brooke had taken us to some pretty crazy places, but Vegas this was on a whole new level.

"Well Dad lent me his credit card, so I thought us guys haven't been on a road trip in ages, and its summer we are young, hot and I am in the mood for a party. So is everyone ready for Vegas!" Brooke shouted, and even me and Nathan had to laugh.

We took it in turns to drive the car, and Brooke and Haley made us take regular stops so they could buy a coffee or a new magazine.

I have to admit I was secretly excited about this trip after all they say 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.' But maybe I would finally pluck up the courage and tell Brooke how I felt, then possibly what happened in Vegas would also continue in Tree Hill!

We eventually arrived in Vegas, and I was overwhelmed by the city, it was nothing like I'd seen before. There was this amazing atmosphere and I could not wait to explore.

We arrived at the Hard Rock Hotel and typical Brooke had ordered us the biggest suite in the whole hotel, which was awesome it had a bowling alley in it for crying out loud!

Brooke had told us all to change and be ready in an hour, who knows what she, had planned next for us, but I for one was excited to find out.

"You guys ready yet?" Haley called out, and Nathan emerged from his room and surprise, surprise Brooke was the last ready.

But when she came out from her room, she took my breath away. She wasn't especially dressed up, but the smile on her face and the spark in her eyes was enough to take anyone's breath away.

"You look amazing Brooke," I complemented her but she blushed.

"Thanks Luke."

"So what we up to tonight then Tigger?" Nathan asked, using Brooke's famous nick-name.

"Well I was thinking a game of poker down at the casino, sound good?"

"Sounds wicked, so what are we betting with?" I asked curiously, playing poker with Brooke could mean betting with anything!

"I guess we will just have to go with the flow!" Brooke said her and Haley laughing, but me and Nathan were just looking unsure. I had the feeling me and Nate might be wearing slightly less clothing when we finished this game!

--

We arrived down at the casino in the hotel and the atmosphere was buzzing. I saw a sign that said over 18s only.

"Sorry Brooke looks like we won't be able to play." I said apologetically, Brooke was really looking forward to this.

"Who said anything about not playing Pedro?" Brooke said with a wink.

Me Nathan and Haley all exchanged looks, "Pedro? Brooke who the hell is Pedro?" I asked.

"Well Luke for tonight he's you!" Brooke said handing me a card, I looked at the picture it was a photo of a Spanish dodgy middle-aged looking man.

"Brooke what the hell is this?" I asked holding the card up.

"Lucas it is your ticket into here!" Brooke said, but we all still looked blank, "Come on guys it a fake ID card." Brooke said in a matter-of-factly way and we all laughed.

"So Nathan you are Alejandro and Hales you are Maria!" Brooke said handing Nathan and Haley their ID cards.

"So what are you then Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"I am the Spanish senorita Isabella! Now lets go win our selves a game of poker!" Brooke lead the way into the casino, where Brooke simply had to smile at the security guard wave the ID card in his way and he let us through.

Sometimes I hated the way guys looked at Brooke, like she was a piece of meat. But Brooke always moaned whenever I mentioned it, said she could look after herself, but with minimal care and attention from her parents Brooke had been looking after herself all her life. I just thought it was about time someone looked after her for a change.

"Hey Luke do you even know how to play poker?" Haley whispered to me as we past a game of serious poker, everyone had their game faces on.

"No, you?" I asked Haley, I had been going along with this to keep Brooke happy but secretly I had no idea how to play poker and I was really hoping Haley didn't either.

"No idea, what are we gonna tell Brooke?" Haley laughed quietly, but I could tell she was honestly worried about upsetting Brooke; she had put so much effort into this trip.

"I guess the best thing to do is be honest. You got any idea if Nathan can play?" I asked.

"Dunno, never really asked him."

Brooke and Nathan ahead of us stopped at a table where a few guys were sitting playing poker already.

"Mind if we join you?" Nathan asked one of the men.

"Can you play?" He asked, looking us up all and down he obviously though none of us could, which was true in mine and Haley's cases but that was beside the point.

"You bet! So name the stakes!" Brooke said sitting down at the table Nathan sitting down next to her. Brooke was so in the zone, she didn't even notice the fact that me and Haley weren't playing.

"All in," One of the men said, and Brooke pulled out a wad of cash and put it on the table, there must have been at least $500 there.

"Game on!"

--

An hour later Brooke and one of the men, who I think they were calling Joe were the only two left in the game.

Brooke was not giving up without a fight I could tell, she was deeply determined to win no matter what. I admired her for this; her sheer determination would get her far in life.

"Three Jacks," Joe said putting his cards down on the table clearly pleased with himself, but I knew Brooke would do better, or at least I hope she would.

"Three Kings!" Brooke said triumphantly, standing up and cheering raking in all the money she had won. I was so proud of her!

"I can't believe you won!" Haley said excitedly.

"Please I had this game in the bag!" Brooke said happily.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Nathan cheered and all four of us walked out of the casino and out into the streets of Las Vegas.

And in that moment, when I looked around and saw that I was surrounded my 3 people who meant the world to me, I realised I could do anything. I know it sounds corny but I honestly believed that with the help of friends and family and bravery and determination you could achieve anything. And the main reason I suddenly believed this was down to one person in particular, and it was one of the many reasons I loved her. One of the reasons I loved Brooke Davis was because of her bravery and determination.

**I am so sorry guys, this chapter has taken me so long to write and it still is not how I wanted it to turn out. So I apologize to you guys and to Shannen! **

**The good news is though Shannen will be writing the next chapter, and One Tree Hill Season 6 is finally coming to England!! And I for one am majorly excited!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyy.**

**Hope everyone is okay? So sorry this has taken sooooooo long. It's finally summer holidays. :) All good. You would think that it would be easier to update but trust me it is very hard. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and we hope you are all enjoying. For some reason my co-writer Issy, didn't like her last chapter but I thought it was really good. So a lot of standard to live up too. Here is my latest chapter. Please Review. We really do love reading them and making new friends so drop us a PM. Lol.**

**Special Shout out: Thank you CherryAndBroody4eva, you review all the time and have been a great person to get to know! Thanks again!**

**Quote: love of escapism gave me this quote. Thanks.**

**Brooke - "I am so ** right now that ** stole me man"  
Haley- " Okay but it's their wedding day don't you think it's time you let it go?"  
Brooke - "Not Peyton you dork, missy"  
Haley - "Who is missy?"  
Brooke - "Missy me, the other Brooke from the movie!"  
Haley - "Oh sure...right I have NO idea what you're talking about" Lol :) **

Chapter 6

I love the way your confidence is never overthrown.

"We're gonna have fun this weekend aren't we?!" I said to Brooke as we walked into school. After last weekend I didn't think I could manage another action packed weekend but we had to it was the basketball convention we had every year. Like a tournament sort of. The cheerleaders would come and they had a massive competition. It wasn't really competitive but Brooke and the rest of the squad always wanted to win. Obviously.

"Yeah its gonna be great. I mean hopefully we are staying in a different hotel. The one last year was crap. Can you remember? The walls and floor had holes in them and the beds were lumpy and what kind of hotel do you have to make your own beds. Seriously." I laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah I remember. Skills couldn't work the shower so had freezing cold water. I seemed to work it fine. And the really random spots of white paint on the wall. I mean the rest of walls were purple." We walked up to the bus and climbed on. There we saw Haley and Nathan sitting so decided to join them.

"Hey guys… what have you been up to?" Haley asked.

"Nothing much, I had loads of homework due in today so I was rushing about last night attempting to finish them all then realized I didn't have any classes today."

"I got here early and handed them all in to my teachers."

"Yeah you're the only one" I teased Haley. And we all laughed.

"Have you been excited for this Luc" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah I guess we get to miss school. And thankfully Brooke and Hales are coming. It will be fun." I replied.

"Yeah let's just hope we stay in a different hotel" Nathan continued.

"That's what me and Luc were talking about." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah that chicken was terrible. Remember, in that really disgusting restaurant, they sent us too and the chicken was basically still alive." Haley added.

"Oh and our table was like the only one who didn't get more chips." Nathan said.

After finishing our conversation on the really really bad hotel. We all decided we needed some sleep. We had to wake up at 3 in the morning. The hotel complex was about 5-6 hours away. But as usual we got stuck in traffic. It always happens anywhere and every time we go anywhere there is traffic jam. We had to stop off for gas about 5 times, which didn't help. So I couldn't really get to sleep. After about 3 hours I slowly went to sleep.

-----

When we arrived I was woken up by Nathan nudging my arm. Brooke had her head rested on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so beautiful so peaceful sleeping, but I had to. Whitey stood up and gave us a talk on our behavior here. He then started to talk about our rooms and hotel.

"So we are staying in a new hotel this year, everyone find your rooms, unpack and then we will meet in 2 hours. Everyone can separately explore."

None of the other schools had arrived yet, so we got to choose our rooms. Walking into the reception area, the front of the hotel looked amazing. Nothing like the one last year. It must have been at least 5 Star. How could our school afford this?

There was a massive reception desk and a friendly lady sat at it. The staff we had seen so far all looked really friendly. "Wow, this is kinda nice huh?!" I said to Brooke.

"Yeah, its gorgeous. I love it. This is going to be an awesome weekend." She replied.

We made our way up the staircase and started to search for rooms. Haley and Brooke planned to sleep in a room together and Nathan and I. All four of us found a smaller floor nearer the top of the building and we all piled into mine and Nathans Room. We all walked in a dropped our bags onto the floor quickly. The Rooms had a massive bed and was very modern. We were all shocked and stood there for a few seconds in silence. Brooke and Haley ran past us and jumped onto the bed. "Hey wait, there is only one bed?!" Nathan said.

"I'm not sleeping with Nate." I said.

"Well it looks like Brooke you and Lucas will have to share and room and me and Nathan." Haley answered. I smiled. Brooke was one of my best friends but I have always loved her. I would just never tell her.

So we all went off into our separate rooms. And Brooke and I were left watching unpacking together. "I'll sleep on the floor then tonight." I said. As much as I didn't want to sleep on the floor I thought I had to suggest it. "Don't be silly Luc, of course you can sleep in the bed, its yours as much as it is mine." She replied.

"Okay, thanks Brooke." I answered.

------

We all left the hotel and went off to the basketball courts; it was a nice day so everyone was practicing outside including the cheerleaders. Brooke and Haley met with all of the squad and they began to practice their routine for the next day. We all started a number of practices but I wasn't really paying attention. We broke off into 2 teams and strted our own match against each other. Whitey stopped the game a couple

of times and gave us each different positions and defence techniques. Nathan seemed to playing really well and I had a really good feeling about the weekend. I looked over to the cheerleaders and saw Brooke looking a little distressed.

"Nathan, Luc, Skills, come off for a bit I want to try some subs" Whitey explained. We ran court and sat on the bench. I turned round again. To see Brooke almost in tears. I walked over and pulled her to one side.

"Hey Brooke, are you okay? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Its nothing Luc." Brooke answered. I wasn't going to take this. I knew her too well and knew that something was up. "Come on Brooke, something's up?"

"One of the cheerleaders are sick, we cant perform our routine now."

"Sure you can, just make some alterations." I suggested. "It'll be fine. Come on you were so confident you were going to win" I assured her.

"Okay. Yeah actually it could work if I put Haley there, and moved Bevin Back." She explained. I didn't really know what she was talking about, but nodded anyway. Her eyes lit up and I could tell she knew what she was doing. I could tell she wanted to win even more now. She turned round and started to explain to the others.

I started to walk away, until her heard her call me: "Luc"

"Yeah" I said as I turned round.

"Thank you." She said.

That's when I realized that even when she was bit down and doubtful of herself. Once she has put her mind to something. Her confidence is never overthrown.

**So**** guys I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this. So please review, I would love to know what you think. Here are some links of pictures of the hotel. Not sure if they work. Please say if they don't and PM: MrsSLafferty. Thank you xxxxx**

**.**

**.com/files/3873/Pullman_Hotel_**

**.com/files/3873/Pullman_Hotel_**


End file.
